


Once Upon A Dream

by radiantserenity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark!Marco, Knifeplay, M/M, i guess??, idk i just saw this thing on tumblr and i really liked it, it was a hella audio post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantserenity/pseuds/radiantserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a single glance up, Jean could tell that this Marco wasn't the one he once knew, with eyes as red as the blood he threatened to spill with each poisonously sweet, venom-tipped word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from this!! http://freckledbodtsoldier.tumblr.com/post/77857978763/another-downpitch-for-dark-marco-i-really-like
> 
> also this is really short gomen ;w; i hope you like it nonetheless!! <3

He circles me in the dark. I feel his piercing gaze on me-- Even through my blindfold. I can't move; I'm most likely tied to a chair. He walks around in slow strides as he hums a soft melody that's surprisingly pleasant to the ears. It went something like:

  
_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"_

  
It's cold for Marco had stripped me of my shirt. Sometimes I feel a warm hand slide across my shoulders and down my chest. I'm accustomed to this, for it happens almost every day. Not the same things exactly, but, you get the point. It's always in that dark room with me getting tied up and, it usually ends with me getting fucked up in more ways than one.

  
_"I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,"_

  
Marco's held me captive for about a month. None of the other squad members know what happened to me, they must've thought I was eaten or something. No one knew that Marco was still _alive_. I was the only one who knew. Marco had changed. I have no idea what happened to him in the time that he was "dead", but he just wasn't the same Marco I knew. His appearance changed, his personality changed, hell; even his eye color changed from a chocolate brown to a blood red.

  
_"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,"_

  
I feel the dull edge of a blade slide across my throat and I stiffen. I know he won't actually cut me, but who wouldn't be fucking scared with a blade so close to their trachea? He senses my fear and lets out a small, yet maniacal chuckle. I can feel the blade dancing over my skin, goosebumps rising in its wake. He takes a break from singing and his tone of voice scares me. Not that it's intimidating, he just sounds like he's out of his mind (Which he fucking is).

  
"Jean~ If you keep moving I might accidentally cut you.. And I can't do that to my precious Jean, now can I?"

  
I barely mumble out a "no" and I can hear his footsteps moving towards the front of me. He continues singing, the sound tainting my ears.

 

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"_

  
He slips the blindfold off my eyes and tilts my chin upwards. His eye (that isn't covered by an eye patch) gleams in the dim light, its red color captivating somehow. Our lips are so close, I feel like he's going to kiss me but the bastard keeps singing with a small smirk.

  
_"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_


End file.
